


midnight special

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I wanted to do a cute fic, M/M, midnight special by Credence Clearwater Revival, minghao as an arts student, minghao likes lady gaga, mingyu as a law student, mingyu works on a coffee shop at nights, not that cute though, seokmin is the cook at the shop, there's just a slight attempt of mingsol, vernon is that annoying guy that wants to look cool in front of the guy he likes, wonhui is just mentioned, wonwoo as the owner of the coffee shop, yugyeom and jungkook are mingyu's best friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo era el sujeto más tacaño del universoMingyu era un desafortunado mesero en una cafetería de mala muerteSeokmin era un cocinero que no sabía cocinarMinghao era un fan de Lady Gaga con porte de chico malo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. shine a light on me

_Well_ _you_ _wake_ _up_ _in_ _the_ _mornin_ _'_ _you_ _hear_ _the_ _work_ _bell_ _ring_  
_And_ _they_ _march_ _you_ _to_ _the_ _table_ _to_ _see_ _the_ _same_ _old_ _thing_ _._  
_Ain't_ _no_ _food_ _upon_ _the_ _table_ _and_ _no_ _pork_ _up_ _in_ _the_ _pan._  
_But_ _you_ _better_ _not_ _complain_ _boy_ _you_ _get_ _in_ _trouble_ _with_ _the_ _man_ _._

_Let_ _the_ _midnight_ _special_ _shine_ _a_ _light_ _on_ _me_  
_Let_ _the_ _midnight_ _special_ _shine_ _an_ _everlovin_ _'_ _light_ _on_ _me._  
  
  


"C _reí que el mensaje era claro, pero ya entendí que contigo debo ser directo"_


	2. première

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Mingyu le contó a sus mejores amigos Jungkook y Yugyeom lo que había ocurrido, se quedó más trabado que disco rayado, así que Jungkook le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara y dijera algo, cuando Mingyu logró salir de su trance y pudo describir lo que había ocurrido, sabiamente escogió las palabras: oh mi dios.

Jeon Wonwoo era el sujeto más tacaño del universo.

Era el gerente de una pequeña cafetería con apenas una clientela usual de 15 personas en la cual puso la hora feliz literalmente a media noche para que la menor cantidad de gente pudiera aprovecharla.

Si eso no lo hacía un tacaño de primera, entonces Mingyu no estaba seguro de qué podría hacerlo.

Kim Mingyu por supuesto era el mesero encargado de atender a esa hora desierta, solo estaba acompañado por un muchacho demasiado sonriente que hacía las veces de cocinero pero que de hecho era bastante malo en la tarea, su nombre era Seokmin.

Alguna vez pensó en sugerirle a Wonwoo que si quitaban el turno nocturno ahorrarían más dinero que poniendo la hora feliz en ese ridículo horario, la gente que iba a media noche era mínima, solo un par de prostitutas que bebían un café negro con algo de ron, uno que otro empleado frustrado que llegaba por los horribles hot cakes a precio especial y, la única razón por la que Mingyu se detenía a si mismo cada que pretendía explicarle su teoría al gerente: un joven de cabello negro, pantalones negros ajustados, chaqueta negra de cuero, botines negros y muy probablemente un alma negra que hiciera juego con todo su conjunto.

Ese chico era todo un misterio para Mingyu pero era tan malditamente atractivo, todo su día se resumía al momento en que el chico de negro llegaba al local a las 12:17 de la madrugada, se sentaba en la barra y ordenaba la malteada del día (otra maravillosamente estúpida idea de Wonwoo, ya que solo habían 2 sabores, por lo tanto se alternaban a lo largo de la semana), la cual Mingyu le entregaría para beberla de inmediato antes de que chico de negro sacara su caja de cigarrillos de cereza, se colocara uno entre los labios y le preguntara por mera rutina si le permitía fumar, a lo que Mingyu respondería asintiendo y entonces miraría discretamente la manera en que el chico de negro se consumiría su cigarrillo entre los últimos sorbos a su malteada; al acabar, el chico sacaría el cambio exacto para pagar su consumo y entonces se retiraría pero no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

La rutina había pasado exactamente igual por el último mes, Mingyu comenzaba a enloquecer porque esos 25 minutos que tardaba exactamente el chico en cumplir su ritual, eran los únicos minutos de verdadero interés que experimentaba Mingyu durante toda la maldita noche.

Solo quería su nombre, o lo que sea... Tal vez su número, pero tampoco era tan exigente, el muchacho se notaba algo casanova, seguro tenía a cientos de chicas persiguiéndolo. Aunque Mingyu también llegó a considerar la ligera posibilidad de la prostitución, no le agradaba pensarlo pero no le hallaba lógica al hecho de que un chico tan sexy y con cara de popular se anduviera paseando en una fea cafetería a esas horas de la madrugada.

Y para su suerte, aparentemente, esa noche no sería la excepción. Chico de negro entró a su hora usual luciendo tan espectacular como podría esperarse, miró el cartelito de malteadas que seguramente conocía de memoria y tras un par de minutos, Mingyu se acercó

"Buenas noches, ¿tomo tu orden?" desde el inicio había decidido hablarle informal porque parecía muy joven y rebelde, pensó que tal vez no le gustaban los formalismos.

Chico de negro sonrió complacido y respondió

"Buenas noches. Seguro, quiero la malteada del día." Mingyu asintió y se retiró a preparar la bebida, siempre se ponía insolitamente nervioso, quizá porque sentía la mirada incesante del joven en su nuca mientras lo hacía.

Tardó apenas unos cuantos minutos en preparar la orden, cuando acabó se dirigió con el vaso hacia la barra y le preguntó (lo único útil que se le había ocurrido a Wonwoo a esas alturas, incluso aunque fue idea original de Mingyu)

"¿Quieres pajilla?"

"No, gracias. Sin pajilla. Es solo un uso superfluo, ¿No crees?" el chico sonrió al mismo tiempo que guiñaba su ojo izquierdo; Mingyu sonrió completamente embelesado, chico de negro también quería salvar a la fauna marina.

Recargó su mano sobre la barra y dijo tras preparar demasiado su siguiente diálogo

"Las vaquitas marinas aprecian tu esfuerzo y tu decisión, gracias."

"Minghao." Respondió el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se pasaba los dedos entre el cabello algo alborotado. "Mi nombre es Minghao." El joven mesero se había imaginado tantas veces la conversación romántica en que chico de negro le diría su nombre, pero resultó ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y ya que lo sabía, le encantaba su nombre, era interesante y delicioso de pronunciar, sin embargo decidió responder lo más naturalmente posible

"Yo soy Mingyu."

"Lo supuse. Vi tu etiqueta de presentación desde el primer día en que vine." El mesero rió avergonzado. Por supuesto que Minghao ya había leído su etiqueta, se sintió un completo tonto.

Se quedó parado ahí durante un momento, observando a la prostituta que ya se estaba levantando para continuar con su jornada, la mujer fue hacia la puerta y dijo gracias antes de salir.

Finalmente se hallaban solos ambos jóvenes, a excepción de Seokmin que seguramente estaba jugando con su celular en la cocina.

El mesero observó cómo Minghao no le retiraba la mirada ni un segundo mientras preparaba su cigarrillo, era una mirada curiosa, casi como si estuviera considerando todo, entonces Minghao se retiró el cigarrillo de los labios para decir

"Quiero mostrarte algo, Mingyu."

"¿Ahora mismo?" Minghao asintió

"Ven conmigo."

"¿A dónde?"

"Al callejón. No tienes que cerrar si no quieres, de cualquier forma es posible que no venga nadie." Mingyu se habría ofendido si Minghao no tuviera razón y sobretodo si no estuviera tan nervioso por saber para que lo quería llevar al callejón.

Pero accedió, porque Seokmin sabría cuidarse si alguien pretendía entrar a robar los 30,000 won que había en la caja, pero sobretodo porque tonto se nace y su trabajo era tan aburrido que le daría rabia, ¿cómo podría no aceptar salir un momento con el muchacho que le gustaría fuera el intérprete de las fantasías en sus sueños húmedos?

Así que cambió el letrero de abierto a cerrado y permitió que Minghao lo llevara de la mano hasta detrás de los contenedores de basura en el callejón.

En el trayecto analizó rápidamente sus posibilidades, acababa de conocer al chico, había altas posibilidades de que quisiera venderle droga o asaltarlo y si tenía muy mala suerte tal vez hasta quería asesinarlo... Bueno, Mingyu estaba bien con eso siempre y cuando Minghao le obsequiara mínimo un beso en la mejilla antes de cometer la fechoría que quisiera hacerle.

Pero entonces el pelinegro lo acorraló contra la pared y a pesar de la diferencia de altura, se alzó de puntas para besarle debajo de la oreja y susurrar

"Me has tentado mucho, Mingyu..." Las manos del joven mesero se engancharon instintivamente en las mangas de la chaqueta contraria, pero Minghao sonrió y dijo al mismo tiempo que jalaba de las grandes manos de Mingyu hacia su cadera, casi sobre su trasero. "Si vas a agarrar algo, mejor que sea acá."

"¿Qué haces, Minghao?"

"Shh... Déjame encargarme de ti." Casi como si le hubieran cumplido un deseo, Mingyu sintió como sus labios se encontraron con los de Minghao.

Era todo un sueño porque llevaba un mes completo deseando que el chico de negro se percatara de su existencia, y de pronto Minghao estaba ya de rodillas frente al mesero abriéndose paso entre la cremallera del joven frente a él.

Cuando Mingyu le contó a sus mejores amigos Jungkook y Yugyeom lo que había ocurrido, se quedó más trabado que disco rayado, así que Jungkook le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara y dijera algo, cuando Mingyu logró salir de su trance y pudo describir lo que había ocurrido, sabiamente escogió las palabras: oh mi dios.

Aún seguía algo en shock tras lo que había pasado, pero todas las sensaciones eran tan vividas cuando lo recordaba.

Los afelpados labios de Minghao alrededor de su erección, su traviesa lengua jugando con cada tramo de piel disponible, la suave y calmada respiración de Minghao impactando periódicamente contra su pubis, los dedos de Mingyu perdiéndose entre las deliciosas hebras negras del joven arrodillado frente a él y hasta la sola sensación del cuero en la chaqueta de Minghao era afrodisíaca por si misma.

Y al relamerse los labios, Mingyu aún podía imaginar el sabor de la malteada de fresa sobre su boca.

Ni siquiera está seguro de cómo volvió al local para cerrar su turno, solo recordaba a Minghao poniéndose de pie mientras le cerraba la cremallera, se relamía los labios coquetamente y entonces lo besaba, Mingyu creyó que ya había ido al cielo y había regresado, pero cuando Minghao le besó y juntó sus caderas, Mingyu supo que apenas estaba por visitar la luna misma.

Tras ese encuentro demasiado rápido, el hermoso joven de negro desapareció del callejón después de besar suavemente la mejilla contraria, pero también antes de que el más alto pudiera siquiera darse cuenta.

Ciertamente Mingyu ni siquiera estaba seguro de la veracidad de dichos acontecimientos y por supuesto que la dichosa cámara de seguridad fuera de la cafetería no funcionaba, así que no podía verificar la existencia de Minghao de ninguna manera.

Maldita sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, estimad@ lector(a)
> 
> Esta es una historia super corta, van a ser como 6 capítulos según mis cálculos.
> 
> Es un poco ridícula y de amor rosita, no es lo que suelo escribir pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo
> 
> Decidí subirla porque empecé a escribirlo hace como dos años y... Pues el GyuHao es mi religión, no creo que sea necesaria otra explicación para querer escribir GyuHao, además Minghao con cabello negro es mi eterna perdición
> 
> By the way, se que los cigarros contaminan muchisimo, pero hace dos años lo que estaba de moda era evitar el uso de popotes xD sorry


	3. deuxième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rutina de cada noche iba a cumplirse ese día a como de lugar, pero Mingyu tomaría la iniciativa esa vez.

La noche siguiente continuó con la rutina ya conocida, llegó Minghao en la madrugada a beber su usual malteada acompañada de un cigarrillo, pero esa vez Mingyu decidió hablarle primero

"Hola." Lo dijo con su tono alegre normal, no quería incomodar al chico con sus nervios, no quería hacerlo pensar que algo había cambiado en su sana relación por el simple hecho de que Minghao le hubiera dado sexo oral la noche anterior en medio del callejón, no claro que no... A menos que eso quisiera él.

La prostituta estaría pronta a irse, así que Mingyu creyó que podrían entrar en confianza

"Hola, Gyu. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Minghao de vuelta manteniendo ese gesto sexy y coqueteando con su actitud de malote, Mingyu no creía aguantar demasiado.

"Bien... Creo. Ya sabes, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Y tú cómo estás?"

"Un poco cansado, pero precisamente para eso vengo. ¿Me prepararías una malteada de fresa por favor?" Ese gesto tierno contrastaba por completo con la actitud e imagen de Minghao, volviendo todo aún más irresistible para Mingyu.

"Por supuesto, ya sale." Preparó con extra cariño la malteada de su chico de negro colocándole incluso una fresa encima y la deslizó sobre la barra sin dejar de sonreír. "Está servida."

"Gracias, eres un ángel, Gyu." El más alto miró atentamente la manera en que Minghao daba el primer sorbo a su bebida y entonces preguntó sin meditarlo mucho

"¿A qué te dedicas Minghao?" Quiso arrepentirse de inmediato cuando dijo eso, pero notó que el pelinegro lo miró con una sonrisa de pura diversión cuando preguntó

"¿Tú a qué crees? Me han dicho cosas tan raras." Y sinceramente Mingyu no podía culpar a esas personas, Minghao tenía cara de hacer muchas cosas: artista incomprendido, motociclista rudo, tal vez incluso le quedaría algo como estilista, y el que menos le gustaba: prostituto.

Pero no, solo decidió decir

"Ah... Pensé que podrías ser un estudiante con problemas de sueño al que le gusta venir a este feo lugar por una malteada nocturna." Minghao le sonrió con dulzura y casi agradecido respondió

"En eso tienes algo de razón. Una vez alguien intentó pagarme para que le diera ciertos... servicios sexuales, pero te juro que no haría eso jamás." Mingyu se sintió avergonzado por haberlo pensado también, afortunadamente el chico no dijo nada más sobre eso y agregó. "En realidad por la mañana voy a la escuela, en la tarde trabajo, aunque por la noche yo diría que más bien me dedico a ser tu más grande fan."

"¿Cómo dices?" La sonrisa de Mingyu ocuparía gran parte de su cara para esas alturas, estaba seguro.

Minghao solo se encogió de hombros y en una pose coqueta dijo en tono cantarín

"Ya sabes, ser tu más grande fan, seguirte y hacerte amarme."

"Papa-paparazzi." Completó Mingyu a lo que Minghao se soltó riendo a carcajadas y exclamó

"Siempre quise hacer esa referencia, gracias por entenderla. Enserio eres asombroso, ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?" El más alto bajó la mirada apenado, quería decirle al chico que en realidad era él quien debía elogiarlo por lo maravilloso y atractivo que era, pero estando con Minghao se sentía menos que elocuente y solo atinó a decir

"¿Sabes? realmente no pareces la clase de sujeto que haría referencias a Lady Gaga." El joven volvió a encogerse de hombros con autosuficiencia y entonces respondió en forma de burla

"Mantener esta imagen es difícil. Tuve que googlear dos veces 'cómo ser un marginado social?'."

"¿Marginado?" Si, Mingyu estaba seguro de que sonó incluso alarmado. "Pero si pareces el sujeto más cool de la ciudad."

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es aún más difícil mantenerla si soy así." Cerró su argumento cuando sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor de su bolsillo.

Mingyu le preguntó una vez más sin meditarlo

"¿En verdad te gusta fumar?" Captó que había sonado demasiado entrometido y agregó. "Disculpa, eso no es mi asunto."

"No, descuida. De hecho lo odio, esta porquería es horrible." Exclamó Minghao con una mueca en su rostro. Mingyu trató de no demostrar su sorpresa, pero falló haciendo al otro joven reír.

"¿Entonces por qué..."

"¿Acaso no me veo genial cuando lo hago?" El más alto habría deseado no darle la razón, pero cielos, Minghao se veía tan sexy con un cigarrillo entre los labios y esa imagen de chico malo por completo que dificultaba mucho a Mingyu el evitar darle la razón. "Solo bromeo... Bueno, una parte. Empecé a fumar durante las fiestas por culpa de un amigo, no me gustó, pero lo hice porque... No lo sé, funcionaba para ligar y ahora realmente no lo sé. Creo que simplemente me gusta la manera en que miras mis labios cuando lo hago." Mingyu se ruborizó, no creyó que Minghao se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Lo siento. Si lo prefieres, ya no lo haré."

"Definitivamente no me refería a eso." El tono coqueto del chico hizo a Mingyu retirar la mirada algo apenado, entonces Minghao continuó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. "Sin embargo, nunca he fumado más de uno al día, no me considero adicto pero es más una costumbre que otra cosa." Y fue como si en ese momento Minghao de hecho pareciera estar recapacitando al respecto.

Kim vio la oportunidad de sonar coqueto, algo que no solía hacer jamás, pero el muchacho frente a él era tan invitante que se armó de valor para decirle

"Si no te gusta, quizá deberías dejarlo. Créeme, luces genial con o sin cigarrillo, creo que lo llevas en tu esencia." Contra todo pronóstico, el extrovertido y coqueto Minghao se sonrojó ante su comentario, haciendo a Mingyu sentirse todo un casanova, pavo real y conquistador al mismo tiempo. El contraste era hermoso y el más alto deseaba poder verlo más seguido.

Minghao retiró la mirada e incluso dijo con algo de timidez

"Gracias... La señorita Kwon también cree que debería dejar de hacerlo."

"¿La señorita Kwon?" Minghao dio otro sorbo a su malteada antes de asentir emocionado para decir

"Si, es que trabajo medio tiempo en la biblioteca, ayudo a la señorita Kwon a acomodar los libros." Esa tenía que ganar como la mayor revelación del siglo, enserio no había manera de que Mingyu lo hubiera sospechado, pero ya que lo sabía, joder... Estaba obsesionado con la idea de mirar dicha escena.

"Wow, tú trabajando en una biblioteca. Quiero ver eso, debes contrastar lindo con el lugar." La mirada del pelinegro incluso brilló al escuchar eso y murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios mientras se acomodaba el cabello

"Más o menos... Deberías ir a visitarme algún día."

"Quizá lo haga." Le gustaba ese coqueteo constante de Minghao, era muy invitante, algo que Mingyu requería a veces para hacer a un lado su timidez e ir por el chico que le gustaba.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento, el más alto no pretendía rendirse tan fácil pero no pudo continuar cuando el muchacho alzó sus cejas coquetamente y le mostró esa hermosa sonrisa cínica.

Mingyu quería abrazarlo y protegerlo entre sus brazos, no importaba que tan rudo se mirara, solo quería que estuviera a salvo del mundo.

Pero controló a sus brazos impacientes y se aclaró la garganta para preguntar

"¿Y qué estudias?"

La pregunta iluminó el rostro de Minghao en una extraña manera, aunque una bastante hermosa, cabía resaltar

"Estoy en la facultad de artes, pero aún no me decido por cuál rama."

El más alto no pudo evitar sonreír ante dicha declaración

"Artista incomprendido ¿Eh?"

"No puedo quejarme, mis padres me dejaron venir hasta acá para estudiar, pero no he decidido entre danza, artes plásticas o fotografía."

Mingyu se sintió solo un poco celoso por un momento. Minghao se veía tan entusiasmado a pesar de no saber que hacer con su propia vida, era encantadora la emoción con que miraba lo que le deparaba.

Volvió a sujetar el vaso con malteada entre sus manos y le preguntó verdaderamente intrigado

"¿Y tú? Eres todo un enigma, no se nada de ti aparte del hecho de que trabajas aquí en un horario inhumano."

El joven mesero solo se encogió de hombros antes de murmurar

"En realidad yo no soy ni la mitad de interesante que tú. Estudio derecho."

"¿Por qué?"

El ceño fruncido de Minghao desconcertó un poco a Mingyu que respondió intentando sonar cómico

"Hey, sé que es aburrido pero no todos podemos ser artistas extrovertidos como tú."

Minghao se veía mucho más serio de lo que el alto habría esperado cuando aclaró

"No dije que fuera aburrido. La pregunta es ¿por qué escogiste derecho si no lo hallas emocionante?"

La pregunta era muy buena, pero la respuesta no era precisamente agradable

"Mi papá necesita a alguien que siga con el negocio familiar. Que fuera emocionante no era lo primordial."

El pelinegro volvió a preguntar con curiosidad

"¿Y a ti te gusta?"

Podría haber mentido, quizá habría sido mucho más sencillo, pero con Minghao se sentía cómodo hablando con franqueza.

"Creo que servir malteadas y hot cakes quemados es bastante más emocionante, debo admitirlo." Su mirada se dirigió hacia las manos de Minghao antes de continuar. "Supongo que tiene que ver con que es algo que yo mismo decidí, incluso aunque este lugar sea de mala muerte..."

La suave risa que abandonó los labios de Minghao acarició a los oídos de Mingyu y la sonrisa que le mostró fue lo más lindo en el mundo, sobretodo cuando lo miró con dulzura y le dijo comprensivamente

"Está bien si eso te apasiona. Mientras te haga sentir vivo, supongo que solo importa que no te haga daño."

Quizá Mingyu había conocido al otro joven hacia apenas un par de días, pero en ese corto tiempo se había dado cuenta de que todo en Minghao era espontáneo, le gustaba vivir el momento, su día a día como si fuera el último y buscaba lo que quería con gran determinación.

Esperaba que algo de esa flama de atrevimiento se le contagiara ya que lo había conocido.

"Admito que estudiar derecho no era mi primera opción. Entre nosotros dos, yo quería estudiar literatura... Me gusta escribir."

Una chispa de entusiasmo se reflejó en los ojos del pelinegro al escucharlo decir aquello

"Aún estás a tiempo de hacer lo que te emocione. Aquello que sea tu verdadera pasión."

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Mingyu amaba a sus padres, eso no estaba a discusión, pero sabía que no serían accesibles en cuanto al tema de su carrera. Era algo con lo que estaba seguro se decepcionarían si no siguiera sus expectativas.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que tenía miedo del mundo y como buen cobarde, se salió por la tangente

"Si, quizá si entrara de nuevo a la universidad... O en otra vida."

Y a pesar de ser contrario a lo que Minghao esperaba de él, le sonrió con esperanza en su mirada y le dijo

"Bueno... Supongo que puedes escribir aunque no sea tu profesión, así que en verdad espero algún día poder leer algo de tu autoría. Me encantaría tener un libro en mi repisa en cuyo lomo se lea tu nombre."

Enserio, ¿Minghao era real?

Ciertamente Mingyu no solía tener suerte en el amor, quizá era porque no se tomaba la molestia de buscarlo, pero ¿Cómo era que Minghao había acabado visitando un lugar tan mugroso como la cafetería de Jeon Wonwoo y a tan desierta hora de la madrugada?

Por esa ocasión, se lo atribuiría a la suerte.

"Te prometo que en cuanto escriba algo, tú serás el primero en tener el manuscrito inédito." Minghao sonrió complacido antes de asentir estando de acuerdo con su promesa. El más alto desvió la mirada entre risas y concluyó para cambiar de tema. "Entonces ¿Estudias durante la mañana, trabajas por la tarde y eres mi más grande fan por las noches?"

El cambio de tema pareció resultar atractivo para Minghao, pues su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse al contestar

"Algo así. Suena bien, ¿no? Así al menos ocupo mi tiempo en algo productivo."

"No eres de aquí, ¿o sí?" No podía serlo, Mingyu nunca había conocido a un chico coreano como él, y definitivamente Minghao no podía ser un nombre coreano.

Sonrió complacido cuando el chico dijo

"Soy chino, ¿se nota mucho mi ineptitud para el coreano?" La respuesta a su pregunta era no, la respuesta a la pregunta verdaderamente importante era: si, Mingyu se había sacado la lotería.

Siempre escuchaba a Wonwoo fanfarronear acerca de lo bien que besaba su novio chino y tenía que admitir que no le había creído hasta ahora, pero si todos los chinos eran como el precioso muchacho frente a él, entonces él estaba dispuesto a disculparse con Wonwoo por haber desconfiado de su alardeo, enserio ¿Cómo culparlo por alardear cuándo tenía a un hombre así en su vida?

"En realidad hablas estupendamente coreano. Me gusta mucho tu acento, es bonito."

"Gracias, Gyu, a mi me gustan mucho tus labios." Mingyu miró como Minghao se relamió los labios para retirar las gotas de malteada en su propia boca.

El coreano tragó saliva con fuerza, ¿Cómo podía un acto tan simple como pasar la lengua por encima de los labios ser tan pecaminoso?

Minghao recargó su codo sobre la barra y su mentón sobre su palma antes de decir

"No sé cómo lo haces, pero la malteada que me preparas siempre sabe fantástico." Sus dedos recorrieron sinuosamente su cabello y luego le dedicó una mirada fuerte a Mingyu antes de preguntar. "¿Quieres probar?" Sin pensarlo asintió rápidamente.

El chino sonrió con autosuficiencia para después recargarse encima de la barra y encontrar sus labios con los contrarios.

Las manos de Mingyu buscaron cualquier parte disponible en el chino para aferrarse, pero acabó sujetándose tímidamente de la esbelta cintura contraria, provocándole una sonrisa al extranjero, la cual fue perfectamente percibida por Mingyu.

Minghao suspiró al separarse, pero decidió mantenerse a escasos centímetros del joven mesero para evitar que soltara su cintura y dijo

"Creo que me gusta más este sabor." Ese joven enserio se convertiría en la causa de muerte de Mingyu y tendría que responder por ello.

No supo porqué, pero de pronto estaba diciendo

"Hao, respecto a lo de anoche..." Y no supo qué más decir, se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera sonaría bien y eso era un hecho.

El chino lo miró con curiosidad y luego volvió a colocarse una sonrisa picara al preguntar

"¿Te gustó?" La pregunta descolocó a Mingyu, pero aún así asintió efusivamente. Minghao se acomodó el cabello en el movimiento más sensual de la historia y agregó. "Bien. Entonces eso es lo único que importa."

"No. En realidad..." Los ojos de Minghao se abrieron alarmados y el coreano se maldijo a si mismo por trabarse justo en ese punto de la frase que pretendía decir. "No es lo único que importa. Quiero decir... A mí me encantó, pero preferiría que a ti te gustara también... No digo que debiera gustarte, es decir... No, porque bueno, solo no tiene que ser así, pero enserio preferiría que... No sé si sea algo que hagas con frecuencia, ojalá que no haya sido lo mas... Uhm, desagradable que hayas tenido que hacer... Eso es todo." Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Mingyu claramente apenado mientras Minghao parecía estar intentando comprender el trabalenguas que el contrario había dicho.

Después de unos segundos, el chino acabó soltando una carcajada antes de abrazarse al cuello del más alto, disfrutando del agarre que sus grandes manos mantenían alrededor de su cintura y susurró cerca de su oído

"No te preocupes, Mingyu... me encantó y podría hacerlo tantas veces como tú me lo permitas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mingyu asintió aún apenado, pero mucho más relajado por la respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y de pronto sintió como su rostro era acunado con suavidad por las delgadas manos de Minghao, entonces lo escuchó preguntar con curiosa seriedad

"¿Qué es lo que hice tan bien como para merecer encontrarte, Mingyu?"

El nombrado negó con la cabeza suavemente y murmuró

"No creo que merecer sea la palabra adecuada, yo soy el afortunado por haberte conocido a ti."

Una vez más las mejillas de Minghao se colorearon con ese bonito rosado que se perdía suavemente en su bronceada piel y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los del más alto que reposaban sobre su cintura.

"Eres hermoso, Mingyu. No solo por fuera, eres hermoso en todos los sentidos."


	4. troisième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu conoce al aspirante a rapero Choi Hansol y quizá empieza a sentir que él no era la clase de persona que Minghao necesitaba en su vida, pues tal vez HanSol tenía razón al haber señalado lo evidente: Minghao necesitaba a un artista a su lado.

Mingyu se miró en el vidrio de un auto y acomodó su camisa una última vez antes de decidirse a entrar al edificio, traía un girasol en su mano sudorosa y su corazón en la otra pendiendo de un hilo.

Era su único día libre de la cafetería, así que cuando salió de su última clase a las 6 de la tarde, había decidido ir a visitar a Minghao en su trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca.

Estaba emocionado porque por fin vería la esperada escena tan contrastante del chico de negro con un lugar tan clásico como lo era ese santuario de libros.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, el guardia lo miró extrañado por la flor en su mano, pero solo le deseo tuviera una buena tarde y lo dejó pasar sin problema.

Cruzó el pasillo principal, localizó el mostrador principal y las mesas separadas de los grandes estantes que se imponían al fondo, entonces vio una delgada figura en negro que estaba trepada a una escalera y acomodaba algunos libros en los estantes superiores.

Dios, Mingyu no estaba equivocado, el contraste de Minghao con un lugar como la biblioteca era tan etéreo.

Se acercó con cuidadoso silencio hasta donde se hallaba trepado el chino y se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar en un tono de voz apenas audible

"Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme a encontrar un libro?" Minghao giró su cabeza para verlo y sus ojos brillaron apenas notó de quién se trataba.

Sonrió como si Mingyu fuera de oro sólido y murmuró de vuelta

"Por supuesto, permítame." El coreano vio como Minghao bajó de la escalera con agilidad, como un gato. _Eso era sexy_. "¿Que clase de libro busca un escritor como usted?"

"Ah... Realmente no lo sé, ¿Sugerencias?"

Minghao bajó la mirada en ese coqueto gesto que encantaba al mayor antes de sugerir

"Estoy seguro de que podemos buscar algo que funcione."

Mingyu asintió agradecido y siguió a Minghao hacia el escritorio principal que había visto al entrar, aunque no estaba la mujer de hacía rato.

Miró hacia su mano que aún sostenía la flor y le dijo

"Te traje algo." La sonrisa de Minghao creció cuál gato risón al tomar el girasol. "Espero que te guste... No sabía cuál era tu flor preferida pero..."

"Me encanta. Gracias."

Y por la manera en que el chino abrazó a la flor contra su pecho, Mingyu supuso que efectivamente le había gustado.

Minghao continuó su búsqueda en la computadora, pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento y sin soltar el girasol.

"Hyung." Mingyu miró hacia atrás, pero solo se encontró a un par de ojos color hazel que le pertenecían a un muchacho rubio demasiado parecido a ese actor de Titanic, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

"¿Si, HanSol?" Preguntó Minghao sin dejar de mirar hacia la computadora donde estaba buscando.

¡Leonardo Di Caprio! Ese chico era igual a Di Caprio en sus buenos tiempos.

"¿Así me recibes? ¿Ni siquiera un beso?"

 _Uhm_ _no_. Ese niño no era como Di Caprio, era un imitador barato que estaba tratando de coquetear con su chino, es decir... Con Minghao, quién, por cierto, ni siquiera volteó a ver al chico al contestar

"Estoy ocupado ¿No ves?"

El rubio miró al más alto de arriba a abajo y preguntó en un tono bastante más despectivo que el socialmente aceptable

"¿Con él?"

La triste verdad era que Mingyu no sabía buscar pleitos, así que aunque no le gustaba el tono del niño rico ese, no podía reaccionar a sus provocaciones.

Minghao solo sonrió hacia Mingyu y con sus ojos casi brillando respondió

"Su nombre es Mingyu."

El niño rubio volvió a mirar con desagrado a Kim, pero aún así le sonrió con una expresión orgullosa antes de decir

"Choi HanSol, futuro rapero."

Mingyu miró de reojo la reacción de Minghao, se tranquilizó internamente cuando lo vio poner los ojos en blanco. De cualquier forma, asintió hacia el rubio y le dijo tratando de sonar seguro

"Kim Mingyu, futuro abogado."

HanSol mostró una expresión burlona al decir

"¿Un abogado? Perdona, pero hallo como una obligación informarte que Hao-ssi y yo somos artistas, amigo."

Minghao lo miró con una expresión cansada al preguntar

"¿No tienes nada que hacer, HanSol? ¿Practicar tu rap o algo parecido?"

El tal HanSol sonrió coquetamente de nuevo antes de recargarse sobre el escritorio, casi empujando a Mingyu con su hombro en el proceso para decir

"De hecho venía a preguntarte si vas a ir a la fiesta de Jeonghan hyung."

"Oh, ¿Era hoy?"

Pero por alguna razón, Minghao no se veía sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

HanSol volvió a sonreír como si fuera el hombre más atractivo del planeta Tierra y con una ceja ligeramente alzada con soberbia, continuó

"Así es, pero descuida, puedo darte un aventón. Llevaré el vodka saborizado de la otra vez; ya sabes, solo en caso de que..."

El chino posó su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios indicando que bajara la voz y le dijo

"Eso suena tan divertido, pero no puedo ir."

"Pero Jeonghan hyung..."

Minghao volvió a indicarle que guardara silencio y murmuró

"Descuida, yo hablaré con él. Gracias, HanSol y por favor, no alces la voz. Estamos en una biblioteca." El niño rubio iba a decir algo más, pero Minghao volteó a ver a Mingyu y le dijo. "Encontré el libro. ¿Vamos por él?"

El más alto solo asintió y siguió a Minghao hacia las estanterías, viendo la clara expresión enfurruñada de HanSol ante la falta de entusiasmo del chino y Mingyu se sintió una persona horrible por alegrarse al respecto.

Se detuvieron frente a una sección y entonces Minghao le pasó el libro que había buscado.

"¿1984?"

Leyó el nombre del autor: George Orwell. Miró rápidamente hacia el lomo del libro, pero era una de esas ediciones antiguas cuya portada era de cuero y solo delataba el nombre en esa franja del libro.

Minghao asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que el libro podía significar algo más que una simple lectura grata

"Creo que te podría interesar. Léelo y... Me dices que opinas."

"Gracias, lo haré."

De hecho Mingyu no estaba afiliado a la biblioteca, por lo tanto tendría que sacar su credencial para dicho propósito o bien usar eso como un pretexto para ir todos los días a la biblioteca para leerlo y mirar hacia el bonito chico pelinegro que acomodaba libros en los estantes.

Si, quizá esa era una mejor opción.

Ya habían empezado a caminar de vuelta al mesón de antes, así que Minghao comenzó a hablar de pronto, parecía nervioso para sorpresa del coreano

"Sé que este es tu día libre, así que pensé que... No sé... ¿Te gustaría venir a mi apartamento? Contraesquina de mi edificio hay un lugar de comida japonesa que no es del todo malo, ¿Te gustaría ir?"

Oh dios. Oh dios, dios, ayuda.

¿Minghao lo estaba invitando a salir? Se sintió tan elogiado, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que al parecer el chino ya tenía planes con el niño rubio HanSol.

"Pero la fiesta de tu amigo..."

Una vez más, para sorpresa de Mingyu, el otro joven solo lo miró con una ceja alzada, como si no comprendiera el comentario en lo absoluto y entonces le dijo

"¿Tú quieres que vayamos? No pensaba ir pero..."

"No realmente. Solo quería estar seguro."

Entonces el chino sonrió satisfecho y dijo

"Genial, dame media hora en lo que acaba mi turno y nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo?"

Mingyu asintió antes de caminar hacia una mesa para sentarse y comenzar con su lectura en lo que esperaba.

El inicio del libro fue tan atrapante que ni siquiera se percató de lo rápido que había pasado esa media hora y para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa cálida del chino frente a él, ya traía su chaqueta, una mochila pequeña en su espalda y el girasol en su mano.

"¿Vas a llevarte el libro?"

Mingyu le dio una mirada rápida al libro entre sus manos antes de decir completamente decidido

"Debo registrarme para poder sacar libros, pero creo que esto me dará una buena coartada para venir un rato por las tardes a visitar este interesante lugar."

Así que sin nada más para decir, el chino lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia fuera del edificio.

Empezaron a caminar por un par de calles para dirigirse hacia la parada de autobús.

"Perdón por llevarte en el transporte público, pero prometo que llegaremos muy pronto a mi casa."

Mingyu realmente no quería llegar rápido a casa de Minghao, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y prefería alargar cada minuto a su lado tanto como la relatividad se lo permitiera, incluso aunque fuera en el transporte público.

En el autobús iban de pie debido a que estaban ocupados todos los asientos, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle, pues el chino aprovechaba cada vez que el autobús frenaba para acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de Kim y ciertamente a Mingyu no le molestaba en lo más mínimo cada que sus pechos chocaban por la extrema cercanía que Minghao buscaba.

Era incluso tierno, como si de un gatito se tratara, uno que buscaba llamar la atención de su dueño a toda costa. Un momento... ¿Dueño? ¿Que ridiculeces estaba pensando?

Minghao no mentía, bajaron del autobús mucho antes de lo que había calculado, así que se dejó guiar por la cálida mano huesuda del chino y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta cuando el chico exclamó

"Estamos a dos cuadras del restaurante que te decía, pero llegaremos primero a mi apartamento porque debo ir por dinero, ¿Okay?"

"Permiteme invitarte la comida, Hao."

El chino negó con la cabeza

"No, Mingyu. Yo te invité, así que yo pagaré por la comida." El coreano seguía renuente, pero Minghao sin dejar de caminar le sugirió. "Puedes invitarme un postre luego, si eso te deja más tranquilo, pero yo pagaré por la cena."

Oh... De acuerdo, suponía que eso estaba bien. Después él lo invitaría a otro lugar y definitivamente pagaría.

Apenas en ese momento había razonado lo lejos que estaban de la cafetería, Minghao debía tomar al menos dos autobuses para llegar hasta aquel lugar. ¿Por qué diablos haría algo así por una fea malteada?

Se hizo una nota mental para recordarse a si mismo que tenía que preguntarle por ello.

Minghao lo llevó hacia el interior de un edificio que no lucía precisamente moderno y se disculpó por hacerlo subir los seis pisos de escaleras hasta su apartamento, pero desafortunadamente el elevador llevaba un mes sin funcionar.

Mingyu pensó que eso era una mierda, pero el chino solo rió y le dijo que así al menos ya no tenía que pagar para ir al gimnasio.

El más alto se sintió solo un poquito más perdido por el chico frente a él ante su adorable optimismo, pero ¿Quién cuenta?

"Por fin llegamos, hogar dulce hogar. Perdón por las cosas regadas, solo trata de ver por dónde pisas, el otro día mi amigo Joshua pisó una cubeta de pintura azul y se atascó su pie."

Uhm... Bien, podía tener cuidado y ya, así que entró intentando cuidar hasta su cabeza.

De acuerdo, Mingyu no esperaba encontrar el país de las maravillas al entrar al apartamento de Minghao.

Era un lugar pequeño pero bastante increíble. Sinceramente, el lugar era más grande que el dormitorio usual de un estudiante, pero para estar rozando quizá los 10 metros cuadrados, el lugar estaba impresionantemente bien distribuido. Cada rincón estaba tapizado con artilugios, por poco y no sé notaba el color blanco de las paredes debido a que estaban saturadas con repisas en las que habían acomodadas plantas, pinturas, fotografías en marcos junto con otras colgando del techo, un espejo del tamaño de una pared y otras pinturas a medias que seguían sobre el caballete o sobre la mesa.

Estaba desordenado, pero extrañamente a Mingyu le parecía que todo tenía un orden que solo Minghao comprendía y eso era magnífico, como dar un vistazo rápido a la mente del menor.

Al fondo estaba lo que Mingyu suponía era la habitación del chino y al otro lado, se veía la cocineta y el baño.

El lugar era muy acogedor, el más alto podía imaginar perfectamente a Minghao plegándose, girando, alzándose en sus puntas, todo frente al enorme espejo en una de las paredes y luego podía imaginarlo sentado frente a la única ventana, delineando los trazos de su siguiente pintura.

Tal vez le pesaba un poco pensar en el hecho de que las expectativas que tenían sus padres de él no lo iban a dirigir jamás a disfrutar de una vida así.

"Listo. ¿Nos vamos?" Mingyu estaba mirando fijamente una pintura abstracta que aún no estaba acabada y se asustó cuando vio a Minghao volver a su lado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, es que yo..." Señaló la pintura y no halló las palabras que expresaran con justicia lo que pensaba. "Wow."

La sonrisa que acaparó al rostro del chino lo dijo todo.

"Gracias. Aún no lo acabo, pero cuando lo haga quizá... Pueda dártelo."

"¿Lo harías?" Sonó demasiado sorprendido y sobretodo esperanzado, por lo que se corrigió a si mismo. "Es decir... No, Minghao, no podría aceptarlo."

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, aún con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios cuando exclamó

"Claro que sí puedes. Empecé a pintarlo hace unas semanas, no podía dormir y decidí distraerme un poco pintando."

¿O sea que había hecho esa pieza en su tiempo libre?

En verdad Mingyu empezaba a sentir que él no era la clase de persona que Minghao necesitaba en su vida, quizá HanSol tenía razón al haber señalado lo evidente: Minghao necesitaba a un artista a su lado.

"Eres un artista impresionante, Hao... Perdón por ser tan aburrido."

"No eres aburrido en lo absoluto." El chino notó la manera en que Mingyu retiraba la mirada apenado, así que suspiró antes de continuar."Escucha, si esto es por lo que dijo HanSol, por favor no le hagas caso."

Oh vaya, no pensó que fuera tan obvio.

Ya no tenía caso ocultar sus pensamientos, así que solo respondió con evidente pesar

"Se nota que le gustas mucho."

Minghao suspiró escuchándose casi cansado antes de murmurar

"HanSol es un buen chico, lo juro, solo que se vuelve un pesado insoportable cuando intenta coquetear conmigo."

Ni siquiera entendía porqué su pecho se encogió ante ese comentario.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Minghao pudiera sentir algo por HanSol, pero creyó necesario preguntar

"¿Ustedes han...?"

No pudo ni acabar la pregunta, los ojos del chino ya estaban abiertos de par en par mientras exclamaba exaltado

"¿Qué? ¡No! El está obsesionado conmigo solo porque lo besé en un juego de botella. Desde ese día cree que estoy enamorado de él o algo así."

En verdad se sentía una mierda de persona por alegrarse ante semejante respuesta, no debía sentirse feliz por el hecho de que Minghao no pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos del Di Caprio versión barata.

Por lo tanto, ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar su sonrisa al preguntar

"Entonces ¿No te gusta?"

La expresión de Minghao volvió a tornarse impactada cuando exclamó

"Por supuesto que no. Ya se lo he hecho saber muchas veces y por eso siempre rechazo sus invitaciones, no quiero que se haga ilusiones conmigo porque eso nunca pasará."

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Minghao enloquecía un poco más al coreano.

No es que pensara mal de Minghao, no creía que fuera de la clase de chico que disfrutaba de ver a sus pretendientes morir intentando conquistarlo, pero llegó a pensar que era todo un casanova al que le agradaban las atenciones.

"Ahora que hemos aclarado el tema de HanSol, ¿Podemos ir a comer?"

Mingyu miró hacia la mano extendida frente a él y la aceptó sin más.

Demonios, este hombre sería su perdición y no podía dejar de sonreír al respecto.


	5. quatrième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Minghao no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en algo si tenía razón: todo lo que involucrara a Xu Minghao era hermoso ante los ojos de Mingyu.

Después de haber cenado en el _interesante_ local de comida japonesa, ambos jóvenes llegaron a comprar dos litros de helado en la tienda de conveniencia cerca del edificio del menor. A Mingyu le pareció solo un poco exagerado comprar un litro para cada uno, pero no le importó realmente, nunca gastaba su dinero en nada, así que era agradable poder usarlo en hacer feliz a Minghao.

Cuando ya habían regresado al apartamento y estaban sentados cómodamente sobre el sofá, el chino empezó a explicar

"Me encantan los hot cakes con helado encima. De hecho, mi madre siempre me regañaba en casa por comerlos, pero es que son deliciosos. Claro que admito que también me regañaba porque a veces los acompañaba con una copa de vino tinto."

El coreano lo miró impactado por unos segundos antes de que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro y luego exclamó

"Minghao tú definitivamente estás loco."

"No puedo negar lo que es cierto..." El chino volvió a acomodar el brazo de Mingyu alrededor de su espalda para que lo abrazara contra su pecho, sacándole una sonrisa divertida y entonces continuó hablando. "Sabes, me encantaría prepararte esos hot cakes con este helado, pero honestamente soy un desastre en la cocina. Prefiero solo envenenarme a mi mismo."

Y con gran naturalidad, Mingyu sugirió

"Yo sé cocinar. Puedo prepararte algo, si quieres."

La mirada de Minghao se iluminó por un segundo, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No me atrevería a ponerte a cocinar cuando eres invitado en mi apartamento."

El coreano insistió y hasta se puso de pie para demostrar que no bromeaba

"No, descuida. Me encanta cocinar y hacerlo para ti sería un honor."

Minghao cedió porque ciertamente era débil por los hot cakes caseros, así que guió a Mingyu por la cocina para que encontrara todos los utensilios necesarios.

La manera tan natural con la que el más alto se desenvolvía en la cocina sorprendió genuinamente al chino, parecía que estaba en su hábitat natural mientras batía la masa, como giraba los hot cakes solo con un movimiento de su muñeca y más que nada con la insistente sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro.

Minghao lo notó tan relajado, que tuvo que preguntar

"Si cocinas así de bien, ¿Por qué eres mesero y no cocinero en la cafetería?"

Mingyu sonrió al pensar en ese hecho, ciertamente ni el tenía idea de porqué Seokmin era el cocinero del lugar. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros y respondió

"Wonwoo hyung no es precisamente un zar de los negocios. Supongo que le gusta perder su dinero." Finalizó con una generosa bola de nieve sobre los panqueques y luego los colocó enseguida de la copa de vino tinto que había preparado Minghao. "Et voilá."

El chino no perdió más tiempo y de inmediato se dispuso a probar el manjar frente a su rostro.

Por la expresión de placer y éxtasis puro que cruzó el rostro de Minghao, Mingyu supuso que le había gustado, aunque se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó decir

"Me mentiste."

"¿Cómo dices?"

¿Mentirle respecto a qué?

El chino señaló hacia el platillo que aún estaba decorado hermosamente y exclamó

"Dijiste que no eras un artista, pero si lo eres. Un chef es un artista absoluto. El mejor de todos, para ser honesto."

***

En ese ritmo empezaron a pasarse las tardes libres de ambos muchachos, así como cada noche era resguardada entre recuerdos dentro de las paredes de la cafetería desolada de Jeon Wonwoo.

Minghao lo visitaba cada noche y prolongaba su estancia hasta que Mingyu lo obligaba a irse porque no aguantaría en sus clases al día siguiente, pero eso casi nunca pasaba porque al final acababan yéndose juntos cuando finalizaba el turno del mayor.

Mingyu acompañaría a Minghao hasta un punto medio en su camino para que fuera a su apartamento a ducharse antes de ir a la escuela y para que él pudiera ir a su casa a descansar por unas cuantas horas antes de ir a clases.

En cada día libre que tenía Mingyu en la cafetería, pasaría a visitar la biblioteca para leer un rato (o fingir hacerlo mientras miraba a cierto muchacho), luego se iría al apartamento de Minghao y contaría una mentirilla a sus padres acerca de que iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Yugyeom.

Todas esas noches eran de pura aventura, Minghao le mostraría la nueva rutina de baile que había aprendido, le suplicaría porque le preparara algo de comer, se dejaría tomar fotos una y otra vez porque Minghao usaría el pretexto de que eran para un proyecto ficticio, verían películas hasta que el cansancio los tumbara y muchas de esas veces acababan con Mingyu dentro del cuerpo de Minghao, ambos mirándose con sonrisas enamoradas y hasta un poco estúpidas mientras se acurrucaban dentro de las paredes de ese pequeño santuario al que el chino llamaba hogar, los dos sintiendo cálido hasta el corazón al mismo tiempo que sus extremidades se relajaban después de hacer el amor como el par de jóvenes apasionados e irreverentes que eran.

A pesar de estar durmiendo apenas unas cuantas horas diarias, ellos seguían sintiéndose frescos e incapaces de sentirse arrepentidos por sus acciones.

Si había una forma de describir la vida perfecta, esa sería la adecuada para Mingyu, pero a pesar de que llevaba un tiempo bastante considerable sumergido en esa rutina con su amado, habían ciertas cuestiones que aún lo dejaban incapaz de conciliar el sueño por las noches.

"Hao..."

"¿Si?"

Respondió con voz suave el menor mientras acariciaba el brazo que enrollaba su cintura y depositó un beso sobre el hombro de Mingyu.

"¿En verdad te gusto?"

El coreano solo escuchó el profundo suspiro que soltó Minghao y luego las palabras más dulces de su vida

"Ay Kim Mingyu... Me gustas tanto que no hallo como hacértelo saber."

El más alto se sorprendió genuinamente, aunque la verdadera sorpresa era porque el joven chino tenía cara de muchas cosas menos de romántico.

"¿De verdad?"

Minghao asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Era tan bonito, estando ahí recostado contra su pecho, luciendo encantador y sobretodo glorioso con sus profundos ojos ligeramente hinchados por las desveladas seguidas

"Sip, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Bueno... Más bien cuando me dejaste la malteada, te vi y pensé que te quería todo para mí. Cómo podía un chico tan lindo ser mesero de medianoche en una cafetería tan mugrosa y olvidada de dios."

Mingyu se ruborizó ante la descripción, pero exclamó

"Hey, ¿que hacías en esa cafetería en primer lugar? Vives al otro lado del distrito."

La sonrisa de Minghao se difuminó un poco cuando empezó a explicar

"Esa primera noche estaba algo perdido, solo quise caminar," miró pensativamente hacia la pared contraria y continuó. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta de todo lo que había recorrido de camino ya y entré a esa cafetería por mera casualidad. Gracias al cielo que lo hice. Solo quería pedir indicaciones, pero me encontré contigo."

Mingyu intentó recordar esa primera noche en que vio al atractivo chico de negro entrar a la cafetería.

Si, estaba lloviendo con gran intensidad cuando Minghao entró al lugar esa noche y se sentó en la barra como si de hecho no estuviera escurriendo agua por todos lados, parecía ansioso por preguntar algo, pero cuando Mingyu se acercó a tomar su orden, el chico solo miró hacia el cartel de las malteadas y pidió una de fresa.

Minghao suspiró y continuó explicando

"Después decidí seguir yendo aunque tuviera que tomar 2 autobuses, me gustaba el sabor de la malteada de fresa y me gustaba ir en la noche porque tu eras lo único que el lugar requería para ser mi oasis."

_Su oasis._

Nunca nadie se había referido a él de esa manera y en verdad no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

El brazo que cruzaba a la delgada cintura del chino se sujetó con un poco más de fuerza y entonces murmuró con gran curiosidad pero intentando no sonar grosero

"No quiero que pienses que no me gustó, pero ¿Por qué decidiste darme sexo oral la primera vez que hablamos?"

Contra todo pronóstico, el rostro de Minghao enrojeció cuando murmuró con lo que parecía ser timidez

"No era la primera vez que hablábamos..."

"Pedirte tu orden no cuenta como hablar."

El chino soltó una risa nerviosa antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro y decir

"Pues no lo sé... Supongo que llevábamos ya un mes viéndonos de lejos pero tú simplemente no me decías nada, así que... Hice lo que supuse que llamaría tu atención."

El coreano se alteró ante esa declaración y exclamó incrédulo

"Minghao, todo tú llamabas mi completa atención."

"No parecía y creo que he salido únicamente con cretinos a los que les importa nada más tener sexo y ya, sabía que no eras así, siempre sentí que eras especial y diferente a todos los demás idiotas... pero quería probarme a mi mismo que era posible que existiera un chico que no me quisiera solo para metérmela por un rato y luego irse..."

Mingyu se sintió muy mal al escuchar esas palabras, no entendía porqué su hermoso chino pensaría de esa manera

"Dios, Hao ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan horrible? Cualquier hombre que te tuviera sería el más afortunado del mundo. Yo mataría por tenerte..."

El chino entre sus brazos se veía extremadamente confundido y Mingyu ni siquiera entendía porqué.

Minghao se enderezó un poco para poder acunar su rostro y le explicó pausadamente

"Creí que el mensaje era claro, pero ya entendí que contigo debo ser directo, así que lo seré. Me gustas mucho Mingyu, eres precioso y amo la manera en que me miras, haces que todo parezca especial ante tus ojos, incluso alguien tan falto de valor como yo."

No, Minghao no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en algo si tenía razón: todo lo que involucrara a Xu Minghao era hermoso ante los ojos de Mingyu.


	6. cinquième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu nunca había visto a Minghao tan molesto y saber que él era la razón de su enojo, lo volvía aun más terrible.

"¿Cómo sigues?"

Mingyu trató de sorber los mocos de su nariz para poder respirar un poco mejor y murmuró por el auricular

"Un poco mejor, aunque aún me cuesta respirar."

Ese resfriado lo había hecho añicos, aunque parecía más influenza que una gripe común; incluso Wonwoo siendo el más tacaño del universo le sugirió tomarse dos días para poder reposar y mejorar.

Mingyu los tomó porque en efecto no era capaz de respirar sin que le doliera la nariz, ni siquiera había ido a la universidad, Yugyeom había sido muy amable en pasarle los apuntes y tareas de esos días, así que no estaba preocupado al respecto.

Sin embargo, haber estado incubando el bicho en su casa por esos días, había significado no ver a Minghao tampoco, por eso el chino no dudó en decir

"Iré a verte a tu casa."

"No." El silencio que se hizo en la línea fue demasiado incómodo tras su negación tan rotunda, así que se aclaró la garganta, lo cual solo provocó otro ataque de tos en él antes de agregar. "Yo voy a tu apartamento... Si tú estás de acuerdo."

"Mingyu, estás muriendo. No vas a poder dar dos pasos sin que empieces a ahogarte."

Pero no le daría tiempo a discutirlo, se puso de pie y buscó una chaqueta en su armario de inmediato

"Ya estoy mucho mejor, además salir de esta cueva de gérmenes me va a hacer bien."

"No tienes que hacerlo."

Acabó de vestirse con una sudadera y luego la chaqueta y murmuró

"Quiero hacerlo. Te veo en tu apartamento."

Solo escuchó un suave suspiro por la línea y luego a Minghao diciendo completamente resignado

"De acuerdo. Te espero."

Tomó su celular y su billetera justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia la puerta, excepto que esa voz lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas, Mingyu?"

La pregunta fue de su madre que lo miraba con una ceja alzada desde el sofá de la sala.

El chico se encogió un poco en si mismo al razonar que no tenía pretexto y dijo

"Erm... Voy con Yugyeom, me va a pasar unas cosas que revisaron hoy en clase."

La mujer sobre el sofá lo miró con clara desconfianza

"Estás enfermo, ¿No puede venir él aquí? O yo puedo ir a recoger lo que..."

"Descuida, mamá. Volveré pronto, no voy a tardar demasiado."

Y tampoco a ella la dejó discutir más, solo tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa.

Pensó en tomar el autobús, pero sabía que sería un camino largo, así que optó por tomar un taxi.

Tardó casi media hora en llegar al edificio donde residía Minghao, subió los seis pisos necesarios para llegar al apartamento del chino y de hecho estuvo cerca de vomitar sus pulmones por el ataque de tos tan horrible que le dio.

Apenas tocó la puerta, ésta se abrió y lo recibió Minghao con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra deteniéndose sobre el marco de la puerta.

Mingyu se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz, pero no halló otra forma de intentar aminorarlo mas que sonriendo y diciendo

"Hola, HaoHao." Pero el mencionado solo se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su lugar junto al caballete frente a la ventana. "Uhm... ¿Todo bien?"

"Tú en verdad no me quieres cerca de tu casa."

Mingyu por un segundo no supo que responder, no había captado que Minghao de hecho se había dado cuenta de sus arrebatados intentos por mantenerlo alejado de su casa y de sus padres.

Era cierto y entró en pánico, pero aun así trató de verse lo más casual posible cuando bufó y dijo como si fuera una locura total 

"¿Qué cosas dices?" Se acercó al chino hasta una distancia prudente y aclaró. "Te besaría pero prefiero no contagiarte."

Minghao le dio un manotazo cuando intentó tomar su mano libre y preguntó en un tono de indignación pura

"¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a tu casa, Mingyu?"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo querría alejarte? Es solo que... No quería que te contagiaras, ese lugar es una cueva llena de mis germenes."

Minghao puso los ojos en blanco en esa manera que enloquecía a Mingyu siempre y cuando no estuviera enojado con él como en ese momento.

El chino retomó lo que parecía que hacia antes de que él llegara, sujetó su paleta con pinturas y pasando el pincel casi con ira murmuró molesto

"No puedo creer que insultes mi inteligencia de esta forma."

"No es eso."

Minghao dejó la paleta con pinturas sobre el mueble bajo la ventana y exclamó nuevamente alterado

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tienes miedo de algo, Mingyu? Porque si temes a algo, será mejor que lo digas ahora."

El mayor tragó con fuerza, nunca había visto a Minghao tan molesto y saber que él era la razón de su enojo, lo volvía aun más terrible.

No quiso encogerse como cachorrito asustado entre sus propios hombros, pero aun así lo hizo y murmuró

"No sé..."

Ante eso pareció que Minghao se calmó un poco y de hecho sus hombros se destensaron hasta que finalmente suspiró y con la mirada mucho más suave dijo

"Dime qué es lo que pasa."

Esta era su oportunidad de explicarse y no verse solo como un cretino total con el chico que le gustaba.

Mordió su labio para armarse de valor y simplemente lo soltó

"Mis padres no saben sobre esto."

El chino también mordió su labio, pero no era para armarse de valor, sino para contener su expresión de decepción absoluta cuando preguntó

"Con _esto_ , ¿Te refieres a mi?"

"No saben sobre ti ni sobre nada realmente. No me conocen."

A pesar de todo, Minghao aún intentaba buscar su mirada para encontrar cualquier signo de mentira en ellos

"No te entiendo. ¿Temes a mostrarles quien eres realmente?"

No era tan sencillo... ¿o si? Se dio media vuelta para evitar establecer contacto visual y confesó

"Temo a decepcionarlos. Ellos han planeado cada aspecto de mi vida, han hecho todo para volverme un hombre exitoso y yo... simplemente no voy a ser nada de lo que esperan de mi."

"¿Un abogado heterosexual comprometido con el negocio familiar?" El coreano bajó la mirada claramente avergonzado porque aunque le pesara admitirlo, Minghao tenía razón con todo y su sarcasmo. El chino ni siquiera se alteró y de hecho continuó con voz relajada. "Mingyu, ¿Has leído ya 1984?"

Continuó con la mirada baja y murmuró apenado

"Aún no lo he acabado."

Una vez más, Minghao no se vio alterado, solo miraba a Mingyu con cierta expresión consternada

"¿Por qué no?"

Esa vez no tuvo que mentir ni pensar una respuesta, solo dijo la verdad

"No quiero saber cómo termina."

"¿Temes que no tengan un final feliz?"

Tal vez Mingyu temía verse demasiado reflejado en la vida de Winston Smith.

Minghao se acercó un par de pasos más al mayor y volvió a preguntar

"¿Qué te da miedo, Mingyu?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

El chino se encogió de hombros y lo señaló a él y luego a si mismo

"Sobre esto. Sobre nosotros."

La palabra miedo parecía un poco extrema para describir lo que sentía, pero tras analizar rápidamente la situación y aceptar que de hecho tenía miedo, respondió con sinceridad

"Me da miedo qué acabes hartándote de mi. No soy como tú, Minghao. Tú estás lleno de vida y miras todo con emoción... A mí me da miedo vivir."

No esperaba que Minghao respondiera a eso, pero de hecho el menor preguntó sin mirarse alterado

"¿No has pensado que eso es lo que me gusta de ti?"

La pregunta no parecía retórica, pero al coreano le tomó varios segundos entender que de hecho no entendía

"No comprendo."

Minghao se pasó las manos por el rostro antes de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos para explicarle

"Me gusta ver tu expresión cada vez que te enseño algo nuevo... Aún no te has perturbado con lo peor del mundo, Gyu. Eso es lo que más me gusta de pasar tiempo contigo. ¿En verdad no puedes verlo?"

Las palabras parecían sobrar en ese momento, no tenía idea de que eso era lo que pensaba Minghao, mucho menos hubiera imaginado que encontraba fascinante o encantador su temor a vivir.

Se sintió un cretino porque no había manera de justificarse en lo absoluto y lo único que supo decir fue

"Perdón."

"¿Por qué?"

Minghao se veía genuinamente confundido, así que Mingyu aprovechó para explicar

"Por todo... Quisiera decirles a mis padres sobre ti, que te conocieran y que entendieran porque me gustas tanto."

"¿Pero?"

Inquirió Minghao y tal como era usual, Mingyu aceptó que tenía razón

"Pero aún no es el momento."

Esa vez si acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y acunó con su mano derecha el rostro del menor, quien no puso la más mínima resistencia y aceptó el contacto mientras murmuraba resignado

"Esta bien. Esta bien, yo entiendo, solo... hazlo."

Mingyu continuó acariciando la mejilla contraria cuando le preguntó con miedo

"¿Me dejarás?"

Minghao solo ladeó su cabeza y preguntó con ojos cansados

"¿De verdad te importaría tanto?"

_Sí. Por supuesto que sí._


	7. sixième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y su vida se resumía a eso.
> 
> Su vida era una cadena interminable de peros.

Mingyu miró a Yugyeom que mandaba un mensaje con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y le preguntó

"¿Cómo fue cuando lo supiste?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Preguntó el menor confundido, pero Mingyu solo se encogió de hombros y reiteró

"Que te gustaban los chicos."

Yugyeom incluso bloqueó su celular para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa de pura diversión cuando le contestó

"No lo sé, supongo que solo lo supe... Mark hyung simplemente tuvo que sonreír para que me diera cuenta de que era él a quien deseaba."

Mingyu lo recordaba bien, el día en que Yugyeom conoció a Mark fue como si hubiera renacido.

Aunque había algo que nunca le había preguntado

"¿Y tu mamá que dijo?"

"Mi mamá adora a Mark." Una risa escapó del muy sonriente chico mientras recordaba la anécdota. "Siempre me dijo que tenía un pésimo gusto para las chicas, pero cuando le presenté a Mark... Ella no paraba de reír nerviosamente, me dijo que quizá eso era lo que me hacía falta, conocer a un chico. Así que ella lo ama porque dice que es la única persona con la que me ha visto ser genuinamente feliz."

Tenía sentido para el mayor. Siempre habían sido solo Yugyeom, su hermano mayor y su madre; si había algo que la señora Kim quería era que su hijo pudiera ser plenamente feliz y si era con un chico, era seguro que a ella no le molestaba.

Mingyu en verdad odiaba las comparaciones, pero no podía evitar pensar en que si el le comentará algo así a sus padres, su reacción sería muy diferente.

Claro que la única forma de saberlo, era comprobando.

"Mamá."

"¿Si, Mingyu?"

La mujer no lo miró a los ojos, solo continuó leyendo su revista de cocina mientras el joven le preguntaba

"¿Acaso tu has dudado de... Alguna decisión muy importante en tu vida?"

La señora sonrió y respondió con simpleza

"Por supuesto, cada vez que tengo que tomar una decisión, hijo. Creo que es normal."

Bueno, ese ya era un comienzo moderadamente bueno.

Tomó eso como su señal para proseguir y no menos nervioso que antes, preguntó

"¿Te enojarías si te dijera que estoy dudando acerca de mi carrera?"

Tras ese cuestionamiento la mujer de hecho cerró su revista para prestarle toda su atención a su hijo y con el ceño fruncido en clara preocupación, respondió

"Oh, Mingyu... Te dije que no tenías que tomar derecho penal si no querías, el derecho civil también funciona y es mucho más tranquilo."

Mingyu no quiso alterarse aún, no tenía caso, por eso le explicó con tranquilidad

"No, me refiero a que... En verdad no estoy seguro de querer estudiar derecho."

La expresión de su madre se transformó por completo y al menor le dolió ver la decepción en sus facciones, pero sobretodo la frustración lo inundó a él cuando la escuchó decir

"Mingyu, creo que sabes bien que tu padre cuenta contigo para que te hagas cargo del despacho cuando te gradúes."

"¿Y si no lo hago bien?"

A la mujer no le importó su miedo en lo absoluto, de hecho dijo como si la sola idea fuera absurda

"Lo harás bien. Eres inteligente y tienes a tu padre para ayudarte."

Para ella todo se resumía en eso y aun así, Mingyu quiso indagar un poco más

"Pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no soy capaz de disfrutarlo?"

Su madre solo acarició la mejilla de su hijo y con una sonrisa dulce le dijo

"Tendrás que buscar la forma, mi vida. Él cuenta contigo."

Bueno una parte ya tenía respuesta y aunque era la que esperaba, definitivamente no lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Tenía más dudas, así que cuando su padre lo llamó a su estudio para tratar de instruirlo en el negocio familiar, Mingyu aprovechó el comentario usual acerca de que se veía muy cansado y que seguramente era por su trabajo en la cafetería, lo utilizó como punto de partida para su siguiente comentario

"Pues el cumpleaños del novio de Yugyeom será pronto... Pediré la noche libre, así que podré descansar."

Su padre se esforzó demasiado para no lucir disgustado, pero no le sirvió de mucho y el hombre preguntó consternado

"¿Y tú crees que Wonwoo estará dispuesto a darte la noche libre por eso? Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que te juntes con esa clase de muchachos, Mingyu. Tienes un futuro demasiado prometedor, preferiría que no se viera amenazado por escándalos de esa clase."

Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y le preguntó

"¿Escándalos de que clase?"

"De esa... Que la gente piense que eres igual a Yugyeom."

El comentario le dolió aunque ni siquiera era hacia él.

No podía hablar así de su amigo, Mingyu no podía permitirlo sin siquiera intentar defenderlo

"Yugyeom es una gran persona."

Su padre asintió aunque realmente no lucía convencido y de hecho dijo con tono condescendiente

"Es un buen chico, pero..."

Y su vida se resumía a eso.

Eres libre de estudiar lo que quieras, _pero_ debes seguir con el negocio familiar.

Eres libre de tener pareja, _pero_ que no dañe tu reputación.

Eres libre de decidir lo que quieras hacer con tu vida, _pero_ has caso a lo que te decimos.

Eres libre de tener a los amigos que escojas, _pero_ que cumplan ciertos estándares.

Su vida era una cadena interminable de _peros_.

Fue así como acabó sentado en el piso del apartamento de Minghao, mientras el chino escogía unas fotos para su clase del día siguiente.

El menor lo había notado inusualmente callado desde su llegada, pero como Mingyu se rehusaba a hablar, no presionó más.

El coreano habló por decisión propia cuando estaban sumergidos en un silencio entre ellos y solo la música de la bocina en la esquina de la habitación llenaba el ambiente

"Siempre ha sido así."

Minghao lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le preguntó con tono de absoluta confusión al separar la mirada de sus fotos

"¿Así cómo?"

Mingyu estaba perdido mirando hacia una pintura de un paisaje en la pared contraria, ni siquiera miró al menor cuando respondió casi en modo automático

"Así intentando complacerlos. Nunca he querido decepcionarlos, pero admito que con el paso del tiempo se volvía más y más difícil adivinar que era lo que querían de mi."

"¿Hablas de tus padres?" Mingyu solo asintió y el chino continuó. "Ellos querían que fueras mejor cada día, es lo que todos los padres quieren para sus hijos. Solo que querían que fuera a su manera y eso también está bien, es ahí donde entraba tu independencia."

Las palabras de Minghao siempre calaban. Bien dicen que la verdad no lástima pero si que incomoda.

Se encogió de hombros y murmuró aún sin atreverse a mirar a Minghao a los ojos

"No lo sé... Solo no quiero que se sientan decepcionados de mi. Dedicaron sus vidas a educarme como un buen hombre."

Minghao incluso dejó las fotos sobre la mesa por la molestia que lo invadió y que inyectó a cada palabra en su siguiente pregunta

"¿Y crees que no lo eres?"

"¿Cómo?"

De pronto el chino estaba arrodillado frente a Mingyu, su ceño fruncido mientras lo obligaba a establecer contacto visual y lo confrontaba

"¿Crees que no eres un buen hombre por tener deseos y querer cosas diferentes a las que se esperan de ti?"

Podía ser.

Despejó su garganta y sintiéndose indefenso ante la dura mirada de ese hermoso pelinegro que lo dejaba sin aliento, confesó

"Siento que estoy siendo malagradecido."

Minghao de hecho bufó como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero contrario a lo que el mayor habría esperado, el chino solo se puso de pie y con voz resignada le dijo

"No lo eres, Mingyu. Ahora mismo te estás preocupando por lo que ellos piensan, pero eso es algo que solo vas a poder comprender con el tiempo. Cuando por fin sepas que es lo que quieres."

No pudo ocultar que se sintió ofendido y le respondió exaltado

"Sé lo que quiero."

"No lo creo."

"Claro que sí."

Minghao ni siquiera perdió la calma cuando le explicó con precisión casi insultante

"No, quieres tener dos cosas que sabes que no puedes tener simultáneamente y aún así insistes en mantenerlas."

Mingyu sujetó la mano contraria, acariciando los delgados dedos del chino y susurró cual si fuera una súplica

"Te quiero a ti."

Una sonrisa triste apareció sobre los labios de Minghao cuando se retiró el cabello de encima de los ojos y le dijo

"Tal vez, pero también quieres seguir fingiendo que eres el hombre que tus padres desean que seas."

El mayor se encogió de hombros y preguntó como si fuera evidente la respuesta

"¿Está mal querer ser feliz?"

"No vas a ser feliz si tienes que vivir fingiendo y sinceramente yo tampoco."

Dicho eso, Minghao se dio media vuelta para volver a su lugar anterior, pero Mingyu exclamó

"¿Qué intentas decirme?"

El chino volvió a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos y Mingyu reconoció esa mirada, supo que lo que venía, fuera lo que fuera, definitivamente no iba a gustarle.

"Que yo sí sé lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti y sé que no puedo tenerte mientras tú sigas queriendo mantener una farsa en la que yo no tengo lugar, así que no voy a presionarte."

El coreano se puso de pie cual resorte cuando captó hacia donde se dirigía la conversación

"Minghao..."

"Esta bien, Mingyu. No te haré decidir entre cumplir las expectativas de tus padres y tenerme a mi, te lo dejaré más fácil. No tienes que escogerme porque yo me retiro."

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, simplemente entró en negación automáticamente

"Minghao no. Dijiste que me darías tiempo para solucionarlo."

El chino sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era de muchas formas menos feliz

"Es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿No lo ves?"

Negó repetidamente con su cabeza y se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando señaló sus palabras

"Acabas de decir que no quieres esto."

"Porque no lo quiero. No quiero verte sufrir por tener que decidir entre complacer a tus padres y poder aceptar que me quieres a mi. Te estoy permitiendo tener forma de comparar."

¿Entonces así de fácil era todo?

Intentó acercarse, pero Minghao volvió a alejarse

"Hao..."

"Por favor vete..."

El chino solo abrió la puerta y con la mirada hacia el suelo esperó porque el mayor se dirigiera hacia la salida.

Mingyu iba a hacerlo, pero antes de salir, preguntó

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Minghao no contestó, solo buscó algo entre sus cosas hasta que sacó el lienzo de esa pintura abstracta que estaba haciendo la primera noche en que fue a su apartamento y le dijo

"Es tuya. Quizá encuentres paz en ella." Mingyu sostuvo con fuerza el lienzo entre sus manos y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el chino, que con ojos tristes dijo en medio de un suspiro. "Si en algún momento decides qué es lo que en verdad quieres y deseas hablar sobre _esto_... Sabes dónde encontrarme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que había dicho que esta historia era más rosa y relajada, pero creo que eso no existe para mí :'v


	8. dernière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao tenía razón en muchas cosas, siendo la primera que había que hacer las cosas con pasión. La segunda, que Mingyu no hacía nada que amara y eso era una verdadera pena.

Mingyu había observado la pintura de Minghao durante casi tres días y no había encontrado aún la paz que el menor había sugerido.

Visitó la biblioteca los días posteriores esperando poder ver a Minghao aunque fuera de lejos.

El chino se miraba un poco ausente a veces, pero casi siempre sonreía, la sangre de Mingyu hervía al ver al tal Hansol insistir y luego a Minghao sonreír un poco cuando lo miraba en el mostrador.

No habían cruzado miradas, en parte porque Mingyu hacía lo posible por esconderse bastante bien y también porque duraba muy poco tiempo ahí. Solo el rato que tenía disponible antes de ir a su turno en la cafetería que, desde que Minghao estaba ausente, había vuelto a ser infinitamente aburrido.

Incluso Seokmin se había dado cuenta y de hecho le preguntó una noche

"¿Qué paso con el chico que te visitaba?"

"Nada."

El cocinero por alguna razón había decidido dejar de esconderse para jugar con su celular y ahora estaba ahí sentado sobre la barra en la manera más antihigiénica posible junto a Mingyu.

Seokmin lo miró con cierta preocupación y le preguntó

"¿Seguro? Él me caía bien, era agradable y no se quejaba de mi comida a pesar de lo horrible que es."

Era cierto, Minghao no se quejaba de la comida de Seokmin porque decía que él no era mucho mejor cocinando, y la única vez en que hablaron, el chino había logrado congeniar perfectamente con él cuando le mencionó que no cantaba tan mal.

Mingyu retiró la mirada y solo continuó mirando hacia la desierta cafetería

"Supongo que debe estar muy ocupado."

No más ocupado que de costumbre, eso era seguro; pero sin importar que tantas cosas tuviera que hacer, el chino siempre se había hecho un espacio para estar con Mingyu, no le importaba desvelarse toda la noche con tal de estar ahí con él en la cafetería, tampoco le molestaba el ir completamente adormilado a sus clases ni recibir a Mingyu por las tardes en su apartamento.

Habían aprendido a entenderse y eso era asombroso, hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

Las cosas en general eran muy aburridas ya que Minghao no estaba en su vida.

Yugyeom y Jungkook intentaban animarlo continuamente, pero parecía que nada daba resultado, porque Mingyu sabía a la perfección qué era lo que lo tenía así de mal. Podía salir con sus amigos y fingir para sus padres tal como lo hacía antes, pero al final del día, cuando cerraba sus ojos para descansar, llegaba a la misma conclusión: tenía que arreglar las cosas con Minghao.

Y solo hasta ese momento de absoluta introspección había razonado lo mucho que odiaba estudiar leyes.

Minghao tenía razón en muchas cosas, siendo la primera que había que hacer las cosas con pasión. La segunda, que Mingyu no hacía nada que amara y eso era una verdadera pena.

Se sentó una noche en un banco en la cafetería y empezó a escribir, esperando encontrar en ello su pasión y la chispa que lo ayudara a decir 'esto es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida', pero no lo encontró en ello, porque el problema no estaba solo en escribir o no hacerlo.

Ni siquiera le parecían buenos los párrafos que había logrado redactar, nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

La realidad era que Minghao había logrado abrirle los ojos y ahora ya no podía vivir su vida como antes porque ya no se sentía conforme, quería más, deseaba sentir algo más que simple seguridad.

Quizá Mingyu quería arriesgarse por primera vez en su vida e imponerse a las decisiones de sus padres y de la sociedad en general.

Tal vez ese fue el propósito de Minghao en su vida y Mingyu tenía que aprovechar el llamado de atención para hacer un cambio estructural.

"¿Qué necesitas Mingyu?"

Fue la pregunta de su madre cuando se acercó al comedor para hablar con ellos durante una tarde después de salir de clases.

Le costó armarse de todo el valor posible, pero cuando logró plantarse frente a ellos dijo sin dudar

"Dejaré la escuela de derecho."

De inicio sus padres se miraron el uno al otro, pero fue su padre el que preguntó absolutamente consternado

"¿Pretendes tomar un año sabático? Si es lo que necesitas está bien, pero yo creo que deberías empezar por abandonar ese trabajo con Wonwoo. No te hace bien, hijo."

_No te hace bien. Daña tu reputación. No es digno de un futuro abogado._

Estaba harto de que todo lo que decían sobre él fueran simples conjeturas sobre lo que diría la gente, Mingyu se preguntaba porqué no podían darle consejos reales para la vida.

"No tomaré un año sabático, voy a estudiar literatura."

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron demasiado al oírlo, pero fue su madre la que se enderezó sobre su silla para exclamar

"¿Qué? Pero... Hijo, vas a morirte de hambre con eso."

"Es mi decisión. No me gusta estudiar derecho, de hecho lo detesto, para ser honesto. No me gusta en lo absoluto y antes no me había dado cuenta porque... No lo sé, creo que lo sabía pero solo no quería admitirlo en voz alta."

Su padre negó con la cabeza molesto e incluso se puso de pie para señalarlo al decir

"Seguro esto es por Wonwoo, ¿No? Ese hippie te convenció de estudiar literatura."

Mingyu cerró sus ojos porque sabía que esto pasaría, sus padres no tenían la culpa por tener expectativas, él simplemente no había tenido el valor de expresarles lo que quería, así que respiró profundamente antes de decirles

"No fue Wonwoo, si hubiera sido él, me habría dado cuenta mucho antes." Bajó la mirada y murmuró antes de darse media vuelta. "Perdón por decepcionarlos."

"Mingyu, espera." Atendió al llamado de su madre y giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, entonces la escuchó preguntar en un tono de total confusión. "¿Por qué decidiste esto tan repentinamente, hijo?"

Volteó a ver a su padre también y luego devolvió su mirada a la mujer al explicar con simpleza

"Quiero ser feliz. ¿Acaso no merecemos hacer algo que nos apasione por el resto de nuestras vidas?"

***

"Mingyu."

Minghao se miró extraordinariamente sorprendido de verlo afuera de su apartamento, en cambio Mingyu estaba muriendo de nervios, así que antes de darle tiempo para pensar sobre cómo reaccionar, dijo

"Ya acabé de leer 1984."

Las cejas de Minghao se alzaron por la confusión y en cierto modo por la sorpresa también.

"Oh... ¿De verdad?"

Tenía miedo, no quería que Minghao fuera a correrlo de su apartamento antes de siquiera darle tiempo a explicarse, así que se apresuró a decir

"Quería decirte lo que pienso."

Las facciones del chino se relajaron un poco ante esas palabras y de hecho se cruzó de brazos cuidadosamente antes de decirle

"Te escucho."

Tomó tanto aire como pudo y antes de que se agotara el coraje que había logrado juntar, se apresuró a explicar

"Pienso que me diste ese libro por una razón... Creo que llegó a mi en el momento adecuado y quiero que sepas que estoy convencido de que tú eres como Julie, un chico espontáneo lleno de ganas de vivir y dispuesto a enfrentar al sistema a tu propio modo, mientras que yo soy Winston, un sujeto que quiere vivir pero no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo porque teme a todo y que ama como se siente la vida estando a tu lado porque de hecho se dio cuenta de que no había vivido realmente hasta conocerte, pero sobretodo que te ama a ti..." El menor parpadeó repetidamente como si le costara creer lo que estaba escuchando, entonces Mingyu continuó. "Sea como sea, no quiero ser como Winston ya. Quiero recordarte, Minghao, quiero saber quién eres y porqué me haces sentir tan vivo. Quiero sentirme vivo a tu lado."

Minghao tragó saliva con fuerza antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello para alborotarlo un poco y cuando finalmente pareció encontrar su voz, dijo

"Mingyu, yo no sé que decir."

"No digas nada si no quieres hacerlo, es solo que junté coraje suficiente para venir a buscarte y no podía desaprovecharlo." El coreano devolvió la mirada hacia sus dedos antes de continuar. "Hablé con mis padres sobre la universidad y les dije que no quería estudiar derecho, se enojaron conmigo, pero al menos ahora puedo hacer lo que quiero y no lo que se espera de mi."

Vio como los ojos de Minghao se abrieron por la impresión y luego lo escuchó preguntar impactado

"¿Qué has hecho?"

Mingyu incluso sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

"Empecé por lo más fácil. Les dije que no me gustaba estudiar leyes y que estudiaría literatura."

Los ojos de Minghao seguían abiertos de par en par por la impresión, al igual que su boca cuando le pregunto confundido

"¿Por qué dices que es lo más fácil? Literalmente les dijiste que no querías seguir con el negocio familiar, eso es bastante importante en mi opinión."

"Aún no les hablo de ti." Y esa vez Minghao incluso ladeó su cabeza al no comprender el punto al que Mingyu quería llegar. "Iba a hacerlo porque mi papá creyó que era Wonwoo quien me influenció para estudiar literatura, quería decirle que en realidad nadie me había convencido, sino que un muchacho de profundos ojos oscuros y manos de artista me había enseñado que la vida no vale la pena si no haces lo que amas."

No estaba seguro de que respuesta esperaba para eso, pero Minghao solo suspiró con sus ojos bien abiertos antes de responder

"Cielos... En verdad estoy impresionado."

Mingyu bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado y murmuró

"Perdón por haber tardado tanto en decidirme a hacer algo."

"Mingyu... Lo importante es que finalmente lo hiciste por tu propio bien."

Minghao entrelazó sus manos y miró con una dulce sonrisa al mayor y aunque Mingyu estaba feliz con el contacto, se atrevió a decirle

"He hecho una parte, me falta decirles que de hecho estoy enamorado y que esa persona es el mismo chico de profundos ojos oscuros con ideas liberales."

Justo cuando creyó que las cejas de Minghao no podían alzarse más, de hecho lo hicieron y lo escuchó preguntar bastante incrédulo

"¿Enserio lo harás?"

"Lo haré, pero hasta que eso ocurra, creo que aún no merezco tener una oportunidad a tu lado, así que no insistiré... Por el momento."

Una hermosa sonrisa se abrió caminó entre los labios del chino al escuchar esas palabras y llevó sus dedos hacia sus propios labios intentando disimular la sonrisa al decir

"Te ves mucho más decidido ahora."

Era cierto, Mingyu de hecho se sentía como un hombre nuevo.

"Me siento más decidido. Espero que cuando logre ser completamente honesto con mis padres, pero sobretodo conmigo mismo, tú aún estés dispuesto a intentar... Quererme."

El menor incluso soltó una risa nerviosa ante eso y se animó a decir con tono juguetón

"Estoy muy seguro de que no sería un intento, pero ya que estás tan decidido... Supongo que podremos ver luego."

Esa vez fue Mingyu quien no pudo sonreír más porque las comisuras de sus labios ya no daban para más que eso, pero entonces recordó el otro motivo para visitar al chino y le dijo

"A propósito, ya que estoy empezando a intentar ser un escritor, estuve pensando mucho durante todos estos días, así que escribí algo para ti."

Minghao miró hacia las hojas entre sus manos antes de ver de nuevo a los ojos al coreano en su puerta y le preguntó

"¿Me lo estás regalando?"

"Creo que dije que tú tendrías el manuscrito inédito de mi primera obra." Le tendió las hojas al menor sintiéndose muy nervioso, pero igual intentó sonar firme al decir. "Espero que te guste lo que escribí, no es bueno y definitivamente no creo que me aceptarían en la universidad por ello, pero quería que lo tuvieras, era una promesa que necesitaba cumplir."

Minghao acarició con sus dedos el título escrito a mano y leyó en voz alta

" _El especial de medianoche_... Dedicado a Xu Minghao, el único hombre capaz de hacer hasta al suelo hincarse ante él." Alzó su mirada hacia Mingyu y con una enorme sonrisa que trató de ocultar mordiendo su labio, murmuró. "Nunca me habían dedicado una obra literaria."

"Será mejor que te acostumbres, porque esta será solo la primera de muchas... Y también serás protagonista de muchas más."

Minghao le miró con una ceja alzada antes de revisar rápidamente la primera hoja

"¿Es sobre mi?"

"Todo en mi vida es sobre ti."

Las mejillas del chino se sonrojaron y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la siguiente hoja que supuso hacía la veces de prólogo, así que sin más empezó a leer

_La pasión encarnada tiene un nombre, sus labios sinuosos y su cabello negro dan la impresión equivocada de una tempestuosa alma rebelde cuando en realidad se trata solamente de un hombre enamorado de la vida y deseoso de experimentar._

_Amenazante para aquellos protectores de sueños, temerosos de vivir._

_Las únicas curvas que deben_ _encantarte_ _son las de su sonrisa y sus cejas al alzarse._

_Él es fuego ardiente y desesperado que lo quema todo a su paso, pero de las cenizas renacen los plantíos, las flores se alimentan y los paisajes completan ciclos._

_Eso era él, resurrección vestida de caos, luz camuflada de oscuridad, el último verso de tu balada preferida._

_Una criatura a la que es imposible no amar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el final de Midnight Special, no sé si estoy satisfecha con el final, pero tuve suficiente inspiración para acabar con esta historia y por fin lo logré


End file.
